Traveler Katy
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Katy is my oc who will travel worlds but first up. The world of Zelda how will Link handle this new challenge?


Traviler Katy.

I own nothing but my Oc!

*~*~!START!~*~*

Katy stirred slightly her big red eyes blinking open slowly sitting up she grabbed her head face in hand she surveyed the clearing a form in green alerted her making her eyes fall onto, green tunic, big green and floppy sleeping cap, dark blue eyes, dirty blond hair. She sat cross legged looking around the clearing once more, at the large healthy trees... Green lush grass floor with light brown patches of earth.

"Pretty place." She said before turning back to the boy clad in green.

"Who are you?" The boy his eyes narrowed she just gave a cheeky grin.

"I'm Me, and your you, but as for a name it's manners to say yours first see but my name is Katy, and who might be you be?" Katy grinning.

"Link..." He trailed of as she stared in shock.

"Dang and here I though your name might be Fairy Boy or perhaps Pajama Boy." She smirked Link eyed her warily.

"Are you a Gorudo?" Katy shrugged uncaringly.

"Well thank you for thinking I'm hot enuf to be one." Katy smirking at his flush. "But no, and yes if you attack I will defend myself. I'm a traveler, I was whisked away from a travel by a bright light in my path. Wow as me." Katy smiling he started leaving but Katu just followed him.

"Why are you following me!?" Link questioned Katy just smiled.

"Because I feel like it." Katy grinning mirth hidden by her loony mask easily.

"Uh fine!" Link growled slightly annoyed.

"Link hey Link!" Saria came rushing over. "Who's that?" Katy smiled while Link was looking at her he turned back annoyed.

"Katy she's a nut job." Link stated Katy made a stance and pointing while clutching her sides winking at Link who turned towers her to see her calmly on the ground looking at a bug.

"Oh pretty bug!" Katy grinning Saria with held a giggle.

"Spiders aren't pretty." Link muttered Katy looked at him offended.

"Aw don't listen to the big old meany! Your pretty! Yes you ares!" Katy cooed at the spider

"What oh never mind." Link turning away Katy gave Saria a thumbs up smirking evilly and following Link shooting a wink at the green haired girl her own white hair bouncing around in her pigtails.

"Say Linky I met this charming fish girl a while ago Ruto she always went on about some guy in green being her beloved." Katy suppressed all the mirth at his horrified twitching she just smiled Link shivered involuntarily before glaring at Katy who just smiled.

"How do you know Ruto?" Link asked his voice wavered.

"Hmm oh hmm Ruto? I said Rutey but she did say her friend Ruto was in love with some green clad boy with blond hair." Katy said Link sighed and glared.

"Go away." Link snapped Saria gasped slightly.

"But I don't want to... Say if you can make me laugh out loud a real laugh I'll leave you alone." Link stared at her obviously thinking it would be easy to make her laugh.

"Deal..." Saria giggled slightly and watched a hand on his face then patting it drop his face in a ridicules grin he brot his hand past his face and changed into a frown.

"Boring!" Katy stated he seamed to pout visibly steam out his ears Katy smiled slightly.

"I wounder if Navi could make her laugh?" He thought out loud. "She left to muffin land.." Katy twitched slightly but watched as Link roped Saria into helping him obviously starting to enjoy himself Katy smiled brightly.

"We tried everything!" Link panting the hole village had gotten roped into it.

"That was fun but I'm sleepy, hmm for being so fun to hang with and that wonderful laugh Link and children have, I'll be on my way." Katy smiled before walking away Saria giggled slightly at the others rage Link a rather amusing red.

"All that work and she just!" Link growled slightly Saria smiled slightly.

"Hey hey Link Hey Link guess what!?" Katy coming back threw the woods.

"What?" Link filled with dread.

"I have no idea how to get out of the forest!" She stated he looked into her large demonic eyes annoyed.

"Just go that way." Link pointed Katy nodded before a thought hit her.

"Thanks Linky bye bye." Katy ran of Link twitched slightly when she went the wrong way and grabbed her arm pointing her the right way she shrugged and ran off that way.

"Oh if your worried about Katy go after her." Saria said a knowing grin he was such a softy.

"No way good riddance." Link stated and went off to his home Saria shook her head he was also stubborn.

Katy found her self walking threw kokiri forest smiling at the beautiful scenery the moon lighting her path. She failed to notice the green clad form following her, Link now satisfied with seeing her safe and sound just walking threw the woods, he turned to leave when she fell to her knees he could see the side of her as she leaned her back agenst a tree.

"Sleepy I guess I should climb a tree who knows what monsters are lurking. Aw I already miss Linky aw well." Katy stood up and climbed the tree hidden from view.

Link returned to his house and went to sleep. Mind filled with the mystery girl. Katy yawned sun hitting her face she stretched and jumped out the tree scaring a random kokiri.

"Ah my bad didn't see yah." Katy smiling patting her head and ruffling the brown haired child, Katy then left she found herself approaching Hyrule crossing the feld and the draw brig. Katy entered the bustling market place, she snuck into the gardens easily stopping to see her self her out fit was a tad dirty she brushed of some of it before moving again, a court yard and a pretty sound filled her eyes and ears. Climbing the tree but still Hidden from view, she found Zelda and Link playing their Ocarina's, Katy listened in cross legged Link's eyes traveled to the tree Katy stared at him from her perch he kept playing. The melody lulled Katy into a sleep, she was woken up by the tree being banged and shaking she cluched the branch looking at the offender it was some guy in green she glared slightly pouncing onto his back sending him onto the ground.

"Dud what's your problem I was taking a nap thank you vary much!" Katy glaring down at the man she was sitting cross legged on then looked up at Link and Zelda sheepishly. "I was just wondering around and pretty music I didn't want to make it stop. So I feel asleep in the tree I'm sorry!" Katy said scratching her cheek idly.

"Get off me you little brat!" Ganon growled a burst of power set her flying behind Zelda and Link colliding with the mable wall and a rose bush.

"That hurt you big old snot ball!" Katy whined glaring once she could see clearly.

"What did you call me!?" Ganon growled Katy some how got out of the rose bush and idly plucked the thorns out of her arms and hands.

"Big old Snot ball, or should I say BOSB for short?" Katy questioned pricking a particurly large thorn out of her palm.

"Mahahaha child for your insolence I will kill you slowly and painfully." Ganon Katy looked at him boredly.

"How scary pain and death, vary original did you come up with the idea on your lone some?" Katy twisting to prick another thorn from her but. "Geaz hey princess can you get the ones on my back?" Katy asked Zelda plucked a few of the girl serving to annoy the green skinned man.

"Ouch looks painful." Zelda wincing slightly.

"It's ok I like roses they just don't seem to love me." Katy said rather calmly.

"Do not ignore me!" Ganon attacked Katy shielded Zelda as did Link Ganon swiped at Link sending him into the pond and grabbed Katy's arm lifting her up smirking Zelda was pushed to the side falling on her butt, Ganon smirked throwing Katy into the ground then bringing her up again. "Try my patients and I won't stop next time."

"Ouch I think yah misses a spot, oh no my skin is going to be snot ball green!" Katy whined thus starting the one sided beat down Zelda watched horrified as dirt and grass flew into the air Link finally getting back into view had the same horrified look as Zelda, Katy was being repeatedly smacked into the earth blood coming up Ganon cackled letting her hang for a moment.

"Wow I think I saw the earth crack about 4 times your so weak." Katy smirking her face had some scratches and a lot of bruising broken noise.

Ganon's face was shadowed with rage and with one more throw she crashed into the marble Castle wall a crater was made Katy dropped to the ground face first.

"Ouches that stung!" Katy grinning and she sat up on one knee the other propped up about to stand again.

"Demon I'll kill you!" Ganon forgot all about Zelda and Link Zelda was able to sneak over to check on Link.

"Stop Ganon!" Zelda shot the beam of light making him freeze in mid sword swing.

"Aw funs all over, I was having the time of my life Snot Ball is kinda like a big old bumpy swing." Katy pouting the grin on her face no sign of pain.

"You little I'll kill you! Mark my words!" Ganon growled but Link and Zelda did their sealing thing.

"Aw no more Snot Ball." Katy pouting sitting agenst the wall one leg crossed the other up arm propped over it a little blood trickled down her mouth Link and Zelda rushed over Link taking out a healing potion Katy eyed it aprhensove.

"Eww grows!" Katy noise scrunched up although she was healed. "You sure that not the real poison?" Katy frowning in distaste Link snickered slightly the guards pooled into the garden spears pointing at Katy. "Oh idiot guards sure come around after Snot Ball is sealed up. Useless moronic idiotic guards pointing at me ouch sharp!" Katy a spear pressing her throat Zelda scowled at the guards.

"Stand down." Zelda ordered they reluctantly did as told.

"Princess Zelda! Are apologies we just assumed this trouble maker had attacked you..." Katy just grinned.

"So for distracting the offender so Zel and Linky here could banish him away, I get a clean slate." Katy smiling the guards seamed to clench their jaws to avoid making Zelda angry at them.

"Locker room fiasco, and she..." One grumbled under his breath Katy just beamed at him.

"Did you enjoy the pink uniforms?" So that's why the guards where pink Zelda now understood.

"Clean slate." Zelda nodded.

"Cool thanks and maybe I could hear another song?" Katy tried smiling brightly Link seamed to smirk slightly in amusement at her childishness.

"You are dismissed." Zelda said smiling Katy listened to the melody and fell asleep again a small smile on her face cross legged hands gripping her ankles head bowed and slightly tilted, amusement found its way into Zelda's emerald eyes at the cute seen Link smirked inwardly.

A small sneeze Zelda kind of freaked out Link just chuckled jacket coming to rest on the two years younger girl she was small for a 15 year old.

"Aw big brother Link is so cute!" Zelda teased a light ting dusted Link's cheeks.

"Sh-shut up!" Link annoyed Katy seamed to stir a frown marring her face. "That's the girl I met yesterday actually." Link stated.

"Stupid Pain leave me alone..." Katy mumbled. "Bright light, I hate that light. Hurts my eyes..." Katy grumbling. "Home I can't remember, it was... I can't remember..." Katy sadly Link eyed the sleeping talking girl.

"Sleep talker." Link slight amusement in his voice.

"Some people find it creepy that someone's watching them sleep you know." Zelda smirking as he flushed a brilliant red.

*~*~!END!~*~*

I hope you enjoyed R&amp;R! Please and thank you!


End file.
